Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe
by KassandraWoods
Summary: Os de l'épisode 4x06 de Legends of tomorrow. Et si Ava et Sara n'avaient pas été interrompue ? Rated M - Lemon (contient des scènes de sexe explicite) AvaLance


Je (re) viens enfin avec une nouvelle histoire ! Enfin plutôt un OS sur le couple Avalance. C'est mon premier écrit de type mature du coup je dois avouer que j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire et que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite MAIS suite au teasing de l'épisode 4x06 je me devais de vous partager cela.

So enjoy !

 **/\Tous les droits appartiennent à DC' Comics, je fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour cette fanfiction Os/\**

* * *

« On est vraiment entrain de faire ça ? »

Ava n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Sara se posèrent sur son cou. Elle embrassa tendrement cette partie qu'elle savait sensible. Ava ne pouvait se retenir de lâcher quelques petits gémissements à ce simple contact. Puis, Sara vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se balança légèrement sur celles-ci. Ava, par réflexe, ouvrit les yeux mais sont amante lui ordonna de les refermer.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je regarde, il ne fallait pas t'habiller ainsi », répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ava Sharpe, directrice du bureau du temps, d'ordinaire si à cheval sur les règles, allait réellement avoir une relation plus que non-professionnelle sur son lieu de travail. Sara avait le don de la faire aller contre ses principes. Toutefois, elle devait avouer que l'avoir ainsi assise sur ses cuisses valait bien tous les problèmes du /Elle tressauta lorsque les mains froides de son amante se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Sara s'excusa et l'embrassa. C'était à la fois doux et passionnel. La poitrine d'Ava se trouva bientôt à découvert. Sara prit un sein en main et joua avec le téton déjà Ava faisait tout son possible pour n'émettre aucun gémissement, mais il fallait avouer que Sara était douée, très douée. Elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amante. Elle voulait plus de contact. Ava avait besoin de sentir Sara contre elle, et surtout en elle. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, cette dernière défit l'ouverture du pantalon et en un rien de temps, celui-ci se retrouva au sol. Sara fit glisser ses fins doigts sur l'intimité d'Ava qui rouvrir une fois de plus les yeux. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, Sara Lance n'en fit rien. Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur le point sensible de sa petite amie qui se tortillait sous ses caresses.

« Oh my god, Sara tu es tellement incroyable. »

Elle sourit. La capitaine des légendes adoraient voir sa compagne s'abandonner à ce point à elle. Elle réagissait à chaque contact, chaque mouvement, et Sara s'en délectait. Ava n'en pouvait plus. La sensation dans son ventre ne faisait que grandir. Elle avait besoin des doigts de Sara en elle, et elle en avait besoin maintenant.  
« Sara, j'ai... j'ai besoin de plus.

\- Directrice Sharpe deviendrait-elle impatiente ?

\- Sara, s'il te plaît. "

Ava ne suppliait jamais ou très rarement. Sara ne voulut donc pas la faire languir encore plus. Après tout, c'était bien son anniversaire. Elle inséra deux doigts en Ava et commença à les bouger tant bien que mal. Elle accompagna son poignet avec son bassin pour lui donner plus de force et pénétrer Ava plus profondément. Ava, elle, en voulait toujours plus.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Légèrement surprise par cette requête dans un moment pareil, Sara se pencha néanmoins vers son amante pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Pas ici. »

Sara leva un sourcil.

« Ava Sharpe, je croyais qu'au lit, c'est moi qui était aux commandes, dit-elle en

\- Shut up... »

Sara retira ses doigts et descendit des jambes d'Ava pour venir se mettre à genoux devant elle. Elle écarta les jambes de sa petite amie et approcha son visage de son intimité. Elle commença par embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pour finalement arriver sur son clitoris. Elle le prit en bouche, le suçota et varia les pressions. Ava ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements désormais. Tant pis si l'immeuble entier l'entendait. À cet instant, il n'y avait que Sara et elle qui comptait. Sara rajouta deux doigts qu'elle enfonça en Ava qui cracha un juron tant la sensation était agréable. Elle accéléra le mouvement. Les parois vaginales d'Ava se refermaient sur ses doigts à chaque mouvement. Elle était proche de l'orgasme, Sara le sentait. Ava ne tenait plus, elle avait envie d'hurler le prénom de son amante. Jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme elle aimait Sara. Lorsque l'orgasme la submergea, elle ne put s'empêcher de légèrement tirer les cheveux de Sara. Une fois remise, elle fit mine à Sara de revenir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle l'enlaça, nichant sa tête dans le cou de Sara. Puis elle commença à glisser sa main vers l'intérieur des cuisses de Sara, avant que celle-ci ne l'interrompe.  
« Et si on gardait ça pour ce soir, Directrice Sharpe ?

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser penser toute la journée à cette tenue et à ce que je pourrais te faire, si ?

\- Exactement. »

Sur ces mots, Sara enfila la veste avec la quelle elle était venue. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Ava qui la regarda bouche-bée et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourna.

« Happy Birthday my love. »


End file.
